Glass Room, Bathroom, Château Marmont
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: Living with his brother is proving to be more interesting than Castiel once thought. ONESHOT.


**Glass** **R** **oom, Bathroom,** **Château** **Marmont**

 _Fandom: Supernatural_

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: Family, Humor_

 _Pairing: Dean/Castiel (if you want to see it as pre-slash)_

 _Word count:_ _838_

 _Summary: Living with his brother is proving to be more interesting than Castiel once thought. ONESHOT._

* * *

 **AN: Lana Del R** **e** **y's album** _ **"Born To Die"**_ **has recently become my go-to whenever I need Destiel music; the title of this is a line from "Off To The Races". Hope you all enjoy. This can be seen as the beginnings of pre-slash or just as Cas being a cute little blushing bumblebee, whatever floats your boats :).**

 **Thanks to master of madness, as always, for indulging in my Supernatural/Destiel trash rampage and not yelling at me when I send her fanfiction past midnight.  
**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER. I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

 **Prompt:** _Person A's window is opposite Person B's and Person B never closes their curtains, meaning that A can see everything that happens inside. B catches A staring at them._

* * *

"Here we are, Cassie. Mi casa es su casa." Gabriel nudged the door open with his foot, his arms full of boxes of his brother's possessions. "S'not the White House or anything, but it'll be okay for you, right?"

"Hm." Was all the response that Cas gave as his eyes travelled around his older brother's living room. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You're such a downer, Castiel. At least _try_ to act like you're pleased to be here."

"Yes, of course. You're right. I'm sorry." Cas tried for a smile. "Thank you for letting me be your illegal extra tenant."

"Hey, what else is family for, little bro?" Gabriel placed his boxes down on the couch and clapped Cas on the shoulder. "Trust me, you'll feel much better now that you're out of that poisonous apartment. A fresh start is what's best for you." He paused. "That Hannah was no good for you, Cassie. You know that, right?"

"Hm," Cas repeated, looking uncomfortable, taking a seat amongst the boxes of his things, his suitcase parked next to him.

Gabriel held up his hands, in a surrender-like action. "I get it, I get it. You don't want to talk about it right now. That's cool. Tell you what, how about I give Balthazar a call? The bar's only a few minutes from here; we'll go for a couple of drinks, play some games, just have a good time, yeah?"

Cas gave a small shrug. "Alright. I suppose so." It couldn't hurt, after all.

"Great!" Gabriel's beaming smile was back on his face in pride of place. "I'll go call him now. Give you a few minutes to get settled, okay?" He disappeared from the room, leaving Castiel dejectedly slumped on the couch that was going to be doubling as his bed for the time being. He would be forever grateful to Gabriel for offering him somewhere to live after his messy breakup with Hannah (as long as they hid the entire thing from the landlord, everything would be good), just until Cas found his own place, somewhere far far away from Hannah and everything that reminded him of her.

So far, that wasn't going well.

Sighing heavily, he heaved himself off the couch, moving across the room to the one large window, the one that faced out onto the narrow street and the apartment building opposite, so close that Cas would have been able to see through the windows of the homes facing him, if most of the curtains weren't shrouded by curtains and blinds. In fact, the only window that wasn't covered by something was the one directly in front of him.

The one with someone looking out of it, he suddenly realised.

Cas seized Gabriel's drapes and yanked them in front of his face, ducking out of sight, peering out a few moments later, but the figure in the window wasn't paying him any attention. The blonde was leaning leisurely against the glass, watching the cooling blue light of the crisp evening, never once breaking his focus on the sky of the early twilight. Cas found himself wondering what on earth the man could be thinking about; was he thinking about a girlfriend? An ex? (Cas knew the feeling if this was true.) Someone who had died? Was he contemplating life? All he had been and all he was yet to be? (Oh, God, he wasn't even drinking yet, and already he was getting philosophical.) Whatever it was, it was actually kind of fascinating. Cas could stand at the window and watch the peaceful moment for a while, despite how stalker-like the rational part of his brain was telling him that notion was.

All of a sudden, as if coming to his senses, the blonde seemed to realise someone was watching him; his brow pinched in confusion as he turned his head slightly, green eyes meeting Cas' blue ones dead on.

Cas was frozen for a moment, too caught up in the gaze to move, before he caught himself and stumbled away from the window, cheeks burning, tripping over the bottom of the drapes and flying backwards.

"Cassie?" It was at that moment that Gabriel decided to return to the room. "Balthazar's on his - Hey." He blinked at the sight of his brother sprawled out on the floor with a red face, the most colour that he'd had in his cheeks all day. "You okay there?"

"Yes." Cas cleared his throat. "Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you're about as red as those stupid bee pyjamas that you refuse to throw away."

"Fine." Castiel pulled himself up from the ground, glancing out of the window again; the other man's eyes were still watching him, and, from this distance, Cas could've sworn that there was a smile on his face. He dragged his eyes away once more, looking back at Gabriel again, who was frowning in confusion.

"Cassie? What's up?"

"Nothing." Cas shook his head, straightening his coat. "Now, what was that you were saying about Balthazar?"


End file.
